Salt and other condiments shakers are commonly used to store and dispense salt, pepper or other spices. The shakers generally consist of a hollow container having a screw or push-on top. The top is removed while the shaker is filled with condiment. The top includes several openings through which the contained condiment can be shaken through once the top is secured.
Condiments, particularly salt, tends to absorb moisture from outside air that enters the shaker. Such moisture often imparts undesirable qualities to the stored condiment, and can among other problems, clog dispensing openings. Protective covers used to minimize moisture can be difficult and inconvenient to manipulate. For instance, caps having pins to clean the dispensing holes must be screwed onto a shaker to remove debris. This requirement is inconvenient for the user and prone to spills.
There is therefore a need for an improved condiment shaker.